Zenaku's story
by Nazor13
Summary: This is my story about a young man who finds the cursed mask of Zen-aku and It's told tough Zen-aku's eyes. Use youer imagination with some of the charters. Please read and review! It's not finished yet.
1. The bigining

The Chosen One  
  
You may know me as wolf beast or the dark wolf. Than you guys only know part of the story. I lived trapped in a wolf mask (my spirit) three- thousand years ago until one day a foolish person put the mask on and released my spirit. So for three-thousand years the human and I were together until they (the humans) broke the curse and destroyed me.  
"I think its time for you to become the wolf mask again and let the chosen one tame the powers of yours." Master exlamed. So I did what I was told.  
Twenty years later this kid about tewenty years old picked up the mask and put it on. Nothing happened! He was the chosen one! I could feel it, he was the one! I would live once more! "Hey kid you Nakato Yokendo brother of Merrick Balaton?" He dropped my mask, Paralyzed in fear as he sad. "Ye...yes I am. How.how did you know?" Nakato sad.  
"My boss told me you would come. You're the chosen one. You must tame my spirit."I sad "How do I do that?" Nakato interrupted. "I was just getting there! Any way. By saying wolf mask on armor on." I explained to him. "Come on I'll bring back to the Anamurea and let my friends see you!" Nakato exlamed still paralyzed in fear. "Stupid human." I muttered. So the journey began to the Anamurea. After hours of excruciating pain stuffed in a backpack we were there. When he let me out I was shocked to see three out of the six ancient warriors!  
  
My Past  
  
"Ahaa the ancient warriors! Where's the other three!?" I was stricken with hatred. "What's the matter why do you sound like you hate the ancient warriors? What happened to you with them three-thousand years ago?" Nakato asked puzzled.  
"It's a long story you wouldn't want to here it." I sighed as Nakato exclaimed "Oh yes we would! Right."  
"Oh sure we would." Merrick stubbornly said.  
"Ok, ok. It started over six- thousand years ago, when all the orgs in the world lived together. I was the masters most trusted org. So was my best friend Nayz. Until one time when the ancient warriors took over and built this beautiful place. But with that I was turned into a mask while almost all the orges got turned into stone. Except for Master, Toxica, Jindrax, and Nayzor. I was weighting for a long time locked up never to be released from this stone trap. Luckily my friend had me put in his den and made sure no one would release me from my tomb.  
  
The battle  
"Than disaster struck. Master was getting destroyed. So the silver ancient warrior pushed open my tomb and put on my mask on. Nayzor called after him." "You made a grave mistake human a grave one!"  
  
"The silver ancient warrior sad the chant." "Spirits of the evil wolf beast fill me with the powers you possessed so long ago!" "The battle was over. The humans won. The silver ancient warrior was now me! The ancient warriors had to put me to rest somehow. I begged theme to. They got out their swords and hit me. I fought back. For hours we fought but they all hit me at one time. They stabbed their swords into a special rock. (This was the rock that locked me up.) I dropped my blade as fire surrounded me. All the sudden it was dark. I heard a lock slam down and an ancient warrior say. "Rest in piece, great friend. Hope someone breaks the curse." "They went away. Than Nayzor came and sad. "What have they done to you?" "They put me to rest." "I explained He put his hand on my cold tomb and sighed a very deep sigh. He came back every day until he was stone. The ancient warriors all died with old age besides you guys. You must have been cursed too." "We were." The warriors sad. "Ok as I was saying. I waited for three-thousand years locked up. Until Nayzor released me. That's the whole story."  
My evil cousin  
"That must have been pretty harsh." Alyssa sympathized.  
"Yes it was and I don't want to relive the whole dang thing, so end of that little problem!" I snipped.  
I saw the water erupting as my friends rushed over to where the water was. I noticed some thing. the water was giving a description of the orge. It couldn't be. It was. My cousin was back. "Lets go!" I exlamed. Once we got there Merrick rushed in front of all of us and morphd.  
"Nakato this is a good time to use my powers!" I sad very nervous.  
"Ok, Wolf mask on! Armor on!" Nakato exclaimed.  
My cousin saw me and dropped Merrick and sad. "Your back, I thought you were destroyed.Oh well I'll have to destroy you to." "Stop or I'll...Uhh oh crap!" Merrick exclaimed as Zeniu dug his blade into Merrick. Crack. I heard something crack. "Merrick!" I exclaimed.  
"I'll be back humans, for my revenge later." Zeniu exclaimed.  
"Are you ok?" I sad. "Yha I think so...Ahha my back." That's what I heard crack "Get him out of here! I'll stop Zeniu my self!" "How are you going to do that?" Pardoulis exclaimed. "Easy! I'll just take the form of Anue and stop him!" I sad "Good luck, You'll need it." Pardoulis muttered.  
So they did what I sad, while I took the form of Anue. I saw Zeniu "Stop Zeniu." My voice thundered.  
  
My revenge  
Zeniu heard me, turned and was shocked "A.A.Anue! I thought you were destroyed." Zeniu exclaimed. "Yes I'm still destroyed. I'm your cousin I'm in my Anue form. I'm getting my revenge for what you did to Merrick!" I exclaimed  
"Are you challenging me!?" Zeniu's voice thundered.  
"Yes I am! You have to battle me in my Anue form." I declared  
"All right." Zeniu agreed.  
  
So we got ready. Zeniu got the first hit. He fired off his blade, but it missed. I cracked my whip, but he disappeared. He came up from the back and dug his blade into my back. I slammed to the ground. I was the wolf mask again.  
"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner, me. I'll be back later to finish our fight!" Zeniu exclaimed as he disappeared. I heard a motorcycle coming. "What happened!?" Nakato exclaimed.  
We were back at the Anamura and I saw Merrick he was lying down. "I really wish Nayzor was here." I thought to my self. I heard something, than a green thing zoomed in front of me. It was Nayzor. "What Zen-aku your back!" Nayzor exclaimed. 


	2. My lessions

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first part. I don't own the power rangers Disney does. Any other people in this whole story belong to me so don't use theme with out my permission!  
  
New friends  
"Yes, I'm back, but the reason I wanted you here is to see if there's a cure for Merrick." I sad really angry. "I'd be surprised if he could even walk. There is one cure but you would have to go to Congo." Nayzor explained. "I'll go just say what I have to do. Any one who wants to come with me speak up!" I exclaimed "Ok you'll have to find the Congo team and they will help you the rest of the way." Nayzor explained.  
"All right you will need me for protection since I'm the strongest in the team." Pardolis sad. "You'll need Taylor and I." Pherris volunteered. "I'll come." A voice sad, it was Nayzor.  
"I'll come to. You'll need sharkey." Max sad. "All right let's go." I sad.  
After ten hours of exhausting sea travel we were there. To my luck the Congo team was there. "Hello my name is Nayzor. I was the one who need you guys." Nayzor explained. "who are these guys?" A Congo person sad. "Oh, these guys are my friends. Max." Nayzor introduced us. "Hay what's up." Max sad "This is Taylor and Pherris." "Hi nice to meet you." Pherris politely sad. "Yha." Taylor yawned  
"Pardolis and Nakato." Nayzor finished introducing us. I wasn't about to say any thing. "Come on we can lead you to where every thing is by the way my name is Kai and this is Green Conkuis number five." Kai sad. "Please just call me G.C." Green Conkis number five sad.  
"All right guys let's split up." Nayzor sad.  
"G.C I'll take Nayzor, Taylor, and Pherris." Kai sad. "Than I'll take the other tow." G.C sad. "Hay aren't you forgetting some one!" I snipped.  
"Oh yha? You what's your name?" G.C politely asked.  
"Zen-aku at your serves sir." I politely responded.  
  
The Cure  
"All right now lets go to the top of the Hielo moutons, and get the Helo mouton flower, and the Hielo spring water." I sad.  
"All right that leaves us with getting the Kaielo tree bark and the guyeso moss." Kai explained.  
We were climbing the mouton after six hours we were at the top. We picked the Helo flower. When we got to the springs we ran into Nayzor's cousin. "I'll take care of Nazer you guys just collect the water and get out of here!" I exclaimed  
"Ahha at last Zen-aku you're here." Nazer challenged  
"Come on Nazer lets bring it on!" I exclaimed.  
We fought. I got out my blade and through it but, it missed. Nazer through his fan and hit me. I turned back into my mask form. "I thought you would be more of a challenge. I'll be back!" Nazer exclaimed.  
"Let's scram!" I yelled as we were going down. We got down just in time. "Well I guess we should get going now." I sad vary depressed.  
"Wait Kai and I are coming to! Plus it's faster by dragon." G.C sad  
It only took us one hour "I hope we're not too late." I sad.  
I saw Merrick he was in pretty bad condition. I gave Merrick the poshent. I woke to see Merrick was better. I think he still needs something to keep his back straight for at least two weeks.  
"What. What happened?" Merrick asked puzzled.  
"You were hurt by Zeniu and Zen-aku made the brace for you." Nayzor explained.  
  
Betrayal  
"Why is Nayzor here? I thought I destroyed him?" Merrick questioned.  
"He was the one that gave you the poshent, and all that you can do is say "I thought I destroyed you!?" "Where's you're manners!?" I snipped as a sudden surge of anger went through me.  
"What's all this ruckus I could here you in my sleep! You woke me up!!" Pardolis screamed (He was a heavy sleeper and yelled loud.)  
"Sorry but he just insulted Nayzor." I screamed back. Pardolis just left and went back to sleep.  
The next morning when everyone was awake I made an announcement. "I'm going back with the orgs.." I sad.  
"What?" everyone but Merrick sad.  
"Why?" Nayzor asked.  
".Because they don't treat me like junk. Since I came her I've been treated like a statue." I exploded. "Normal form!" I exclaimed as I flied.  
I ran until I got to the org's place. "Zen-aku what are you doing here? If master sees you he'll..." Sala exclaimed. "I'm here because I've been treated like a piece of junk, and what is master going to do if he sees me here?!" I sad very insulted.  
"He'll turn you into a general!" Sala sad  
"I'll do that myself thank you" I snipped. 


End file.
